Naughty Leknaat!
by Minmei
Summary: [S3] Who is the Great Watcher of Fate, and what are the many mysteries spawned from her existence? One thing is certain: the mystery surrounding her capacity for evil...is no mystery to the enlightened few! (Inspired by recent message board discussion)


Leknaat the Witch slash Seer slash potential villain of Suikoden X sat in her tower, sighing as a spoiled princess would. The dark-haired Rapunzel ran a comb through her long, silky black hair, her piercing blue eyes more than satisfied with what it observed in the mirror before her. 

Yes, it was true...Leknaat was not blind! It was merely a cover for all her evil plans, for if people believed she was blind, certainly they would not think to target her. 

Leknaat put down the comb and studied her full Gate Rune. "I'm so evil, I've even convinced Konami to take back their story and instead say the front half of this rune is still missing," she said, and then flashed herself a smile. "Damn, I'm good." 

The Seer decided to take a stroll through her tower, in hopes of finding a reason to torture one of her students today. Perhaps Luc was slacking off on his summoning magic, or Sarah was passing around those stupid little love notes about him. Or maybe horny old man Crowley wanted more tips on a level of magic he was not yet capable of casting. Leknaat scowled. Stupid bastard, thinking he had potential to surpass her and become an all-powerful magician. It was not as if Leknaat kept students around to actually help them improve their magic or anything. Someone had to tell him he wouldn't be reaching the rank of insanely powerful and manipulative magician; after all, that was Leknaat's job. 

She could still remember the last time someone tried to take that role. Fair, sweet Windy. Aggressive, flatulent-challenged, and lashing out at the world as a result Windy. Leknaat recalled the bitterness in her sister's soul. Windy was seeking a second True Rune in order to seek revenge upon the world, or at least that's what everyone had believed. 

Leknaat laughed to herself, remembering how she began that very rumor in the boys' bathroom of a very seedy cockfight club/McDonald's. She couldn't believe how quickly the word got spread. It was no wonder, though; if anything was written in the stalls of the boys' bathroom of a very seedy cockfight club/McDonald's, then certainly it had to be true. At least this is what those mortals believed. 

Unfortunately Windy became involved with some emperor guy who, for some reason beyond the comprehension of the gods, wanted to be nice to her. Windy wasn't really evil, but had a tendency to do things without thinking of others. She did need a second True Rune, but not to seek revenge on the world. She did, however, have a nasty wart between her toes that neither fire spell nor plastic surgery could remedy. It was perfectly understandable she needed more power. Barbarossa gave her the means to gain more power, but when the rumors set in, his faith in the sorceress dwindled. This gave Leknaat more than enough time to gather an army and find some teenage chump to lead them all. Thank God she'd had Odessa off'ed; did that bimbo redhead actually think her army could grow in such a tiny basement? 

Everything worked out in the end, however; Windy died with her emperor boyfriend, and Leknaat regained the whole Gate Rune. Ever since then, she'd been finding reasons to stick her nose in every conflict around the world. As long as she could make one side completely massacre the other, she was one happy gal. 

Leknaat finally found Luc on the 27th floor, looking at a Sasarai centerfold in the latest issue of _PlayMage_. 

"Luc!" she shouted. 

The Hikusaak clone jumped in place, nearly crapping his pants. "Yes?!" he replied, teleporting the smutty magazine to his room, no doubt. Leknaat would have to raid his drawers later. Not to mention the dresser. 

"Are you studying the summoning spells like I told you?" 

"Yes, Lady Leknaat." 

"Show me." 

Luc obediently fell into a deep concentration, conjuring up three phantoms and two stone golems. When he was done, he turned to his master with a look of pride. 

But Leknaat was far from impressed. "Is that all you've got? Goddamnit, Luc, you've been with me for, what, 20 years or so and you still aren't at the sixth level?" 

"What do you mean?" asked Luc. "You told me you wouldn't even teach me the fifth until I was at the 30th year." 

Leknaat stared at him for a moment before slapping him across the face. "Don't get smart with me! You know your own potential! Or do you still expect me to baby-sit you?!" 

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no ma'am," he said. 

Leknaat shook her head in disappointment, and then walked out of the room. 

"Phew," said Luc, finally relaxing. "Man, what a bitch." 

"Master Luc, are you okay?" asked another female voice. 

Luc turned as Sarah hurried into the room. "Yeah, she just kind of caught me by surprise, and, as usual, expects me to know something she won't even teach me." 

"Yeah," Sarah said, nodding in agreement. "She sucks. But hey, you don't think she's onto us, do you?" 

"She might be suspicious, but I've been good with not letting her know my potential." 

"Same here, but, oh...I kind of feel bad. She did take us in, after all." 

"Well, she's bringing this all on herself," Luc stated. "I mean, who wouldn't want to destroy their own existence and everyone else's after living with someone that evil?" 

"It's perfectly understandable!" 

"Sure is! Now, Sarah, you did give her the smokescreen for our journey tomorrow, right?" 

"Yes, but I'm not so sure she believes me." 

"Hmm." Luc thought for a moment. "You think that helping homeless bonbons run away with the circus isn't a believable excuse? You worry too much, Sarah."  


* * *

And so, sixteen months into Luc's quest to gather the True Runes, Leknaat was hatching a plan of her own. That stupid brat she had been teaching magic to wasn't going to destroy the continent. Actually, he didn't have a snowball's chance. But just in case--and just because she got off on manipulating mortals to kill one another--Leknaat had a back-up plan. 

First, the Stone Tablet of Promise. Leknaat laughed at its very name. It had been a promise, most certainly. The tablet was Leknaat's promise to carry out her master plan, and once again, she would do just that. 

Some miles from Budehuc Castle, in a most rich part of the Grasslands, Leknaat decided to place the unholy stones. She stood there a moment, admiring the few names already carved there. Some ironheads, a couple of rotten Grassies, the dull Tenkai, and of course, the random creepy gym teacher that got on everyone's nerves. But nobody else seemed to fit the star. _And everyone could blame it on destiny_, Leknaat thought with a laugh. _These are my pick, and there ain't a damn thing anyone can do about it!_

"Who's there?!" 

Leknaat practically jumped in her own skin. "Oh! Oh..." 

_Showtime!_ She thought to herself. 

The dark-skinned youth took a cautious step forward. "Who are you?" 

A glowing blue light engulfed the sorceress, erasing her from his sight. 

The Karayan blinked in confusion. "Er...okay?" 

Two seconds later, the blue light returned with the woman. This time, she was facing him, eyes closed. 

"Greetings..." she said in an exaggeratedly mysterious voice. "I am Leknaat, the Keeper of Balance." 

"Right..." the boy began. "Why did you just disappear and then reappear?" 

"I am also the Great Watcher of Fate." 

"Yeah, but, why--" 

"I see many things as they are, as well as how they could be." 

"Hey, how do you do that cavernous sound effect?" 

"However, I am not a predictor of the outcome." 

"...Hello?" 

"More than one road lies open to the one who seeks to change his destiny." 

"Hello?" 

"Hugo, you are bearing a tremendous weight on your shoulders. I see both the struggle in you and between you and your comrades." 

The Karayan quickly drew his knife in alarm. "How do you know my name?!" he demanded. 

"As I've said, I see many things as they are. Incidentally, Flame Champion, I also see what you do outside of Chris Lightfellow's window at night. Keep that up and soon you'll be as blind as I am." 

Hugo blushed. "Err...so, uh...what do you want with me?" 

"You wish to stop Luc from destroying this land?" 

"Of course!" 

"Then I give you my blessing, as well as this Stone Tablet of Promise, where the names of your comrades-in-arms shall be recorded. The assistance of these men shall prove critical in your time of need. For it is their participation which may or may not turn the ti--" 

"Lady, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"Recruit as many dudes you see with a portrait and your army will get big and kick ass." 

"Now that's what _I'm_ talkin' 'bout!" declared Hugo, striking a victory pose. 

"There's just one more thing." 

"What?" 

"Luc...is my dearest pupil. Despite all that I have taught him, he has been led astray. This has been a terrible pain my heart..." She brought her hands together, bowing her head like some weeping Virgin Mary. "Though I am certain his struggle will only lead to his own destruction, how I long for him to return. Perhaps then..." 

Hugo gave her a sympathetic look. "Aw, Miss...I get it. You want us to stop him so that we can bring him back to you, right?" 

"Yes..." Leknaat whispered. "It is time to right all wrongs...to unite what has been divided...to slaughter you insignificant lambs as bystanders caught in the crossfire in the war between the True Runes..." 

"...What was that?" 

"Nothing." 

"Well, we'll see what we can do. I suddenly feel more determined to kick the boy's ass." 

"You have my eternal gratitude," said Leknaat. "Can you do one other thing?" 

"What's that?" 

"Do all that you can to encourage your allies, but speak to no one of our encounter. My pupil must not get wind of this, no pun intended. He believes me to be powerless against him as an individual, and he is right. However, if he were to learn I was helping the other side to fight him, it could prove disastrous." 

"Er...how?" 

"His tantrums are violent. If he realized I was airing his dirty laundry to his enemies, he would be humiliated and probably level the continent anyway. And, oh, the stories I could tell you, like those magazines he keeps..." She began to snicker. 

Hugo nodded. "Oh, okay. My lips are sealed. And don't worry, we'll do all we can to stop the guy." 

"Thank you..." With that, the sorceress teleported away...or so she let the boy believe. 

"Man," Hugo said to himself. "I knew Luc was bad, but to rebel against his teacher...that's just mean! The more I think about this, the more I want to get everyone together so we can stop him! Totally!" 

Leknaat peered around the Stone Tablet site as the Karayan walked off, and she laughed to herself. Phase two was complete. If anyone who knew Luc didn't hate him before, they would now. The boy would be stopped one way or the other. To Leknaat, it didn't matter how. A whole bunch of people were going to die, and Luc was going to get what was coming to him. 

"That'll teach him," she said to herself.  


* * *

A couple of weeks later, Leknaat decided to check up on the progress at Budehuc. It was strange how Cecile hadn't been at her post that day, but the witch didn't think much of it...at least until she took a few steps onto castle property. 

"Halt!" shouted the young female's voice. 

Leknaat whirled around, finding herself face-to-face with various weapons, including Cecile's halberd. 

"What is the meaning of this?" she calmly asked. 

"We have reason to believe you are conspiring with evil forces and endangering our lives!" Cecile shouted. She thrust the point of her weapon in Leknaat's direction, causing the woman to take a step back. 

"That is ridiculous. What proof do you have?" 

"I had a chat with your 'dearest pupil,'" Hugo said, stepping forward. "One beer and he spilled like a three-year-old's bladder in the middle of a public pool. He told us all about you and your evil ways." 

"That's right!" said Cecile, continuing to threaten the life of the woman who was cautiously continuing apath in the opposite direction. "You teamed up with these forces and sold your soul for immunity! Begone, evil wench!" She poked the sorceress in the chest with great force, causing her to lose her balance. 

Leknaat fell backward, landing in the fountain with a great splash. She came up gasping for air, her arms thrashing wildly. 

"Look, she's melting!" said Hugo, pointing. "No, wait...it's just...the mark on her forehead?" 

"What?!" Leknaat stopped splashing around and touched her forehead. She then opened her eyes and set them upon her stained hands, confirming the boy's words. The rest of the purple ink from the temporary tattoo continued streaking down her face. "Aw, goddamnit," she said. "That's the last time I eat Cracker Jack." 

"See? What did I tell you?" said a smug, familiar voice. 

The sorceress looked up as Luc stepped out of the crowd. "You..." 

"The woman's not blind, and she's manipulating all of us! I say we get her!" 

"Now wait a minute!" Leknaat demanded against the crowd's roar. "Manipulating? Conspiring with evil forces? None of you have sufficient information to make that grand an assumption." 

"Sure we do!" Hugo said, and then let out a snort. "I mean, come on, a blind seer? Oxymoron, much? And what is this 'keeper of the balance' deal? I don't understand it, so it must be evil!" 

"Besides," added Cecile, "you're the villain of Suikoden X! Well, it did say 'possibly,' but still! They wouldn't write it if you weren't evil!" 

"And how do you explain the fact we know nothing about you!" demanded Hugo. "We never hear anything about you, so naturally you must be up to something naughty. You know what they say, 'It's the quiet ones you've gotta watch.' Because we all remember how quiet Windy and Luca Blight were." 

Leknaat glared at Luc. "Well?" 

Luc shrugged. "I'd add how you didn't do a thing to prevent my death, but we all know why. Helpless to stop me, my ass. You're evil." 

The sorceress stood, taking one look at the crowd. "...Is that all you've got?" she asked. When her question was greeted with nods and murmurs of agreement, she said, "Then...add _this_ to your list!" She threw her hands forward, an endless hail of ice shards flying out at the people. Leknaat stepped out of the fountain and turned around in a complete circle, taking no prisoner. 

When neither mortal nor True Rune holder--with the exception of herself--was left standing, Leknaat took a short walk around the carnage. "Well, of course I'm evil," she finally said, snorting. "I just killed you all for my own entertainment. Duh." 

She continued laughing about this incident for the next 147 years, until one night she was hanging out with Crowley. It was his second reincarnation and the horny bastard was still trying to get her in the sack. 

"Hey Leknaat," he said, "I know I'm still old and decrepit, but at least I don't shoot blanks like Mazus, and Viki does need to be conceived some time." 

Leknaat turned to Crowley with a smile. It was time for a night of fun.  


* * *

Leknaat awoke in a cold sweat. What a strange dream! Who on earth would think her evil enough to do such things? Well, the Crowley thing wasn't too bad if you closed your eyes...and for Leknaat, that was definitely no problem. But manipulating the world, conspiring with evil forces...these were charges which demanded the presence of cold, hard evidence. And as far as she knew, there wasn't any. 

She climbed out of bed and made her way over to the bowl of cold water, splashing her face. It was clear that the old sorceress was shaken. 

Outside, Windy was laughing to herself, tickled by the success of her dream hex.


End file.
